Nadie toca lo del Capitan
by Mishiel-chan Uchihalove
Summary: Sanji es un pervertido, eso todos lo saben pero el que juega con fuego termina quemándose. Nadie en el barco conocía el lado celoso y posesivo del Capitan Monkey D. Luffy hasta hoy. -El que toque lo que me pertenece me lo cargo.- dijo serio y frio. Porque la navegante solo la puede tocar Luffy y nadie mas. A nadie le gusta ver enojar a Luffy, claro excepto Nami a ella le encanta.


**Ohayo Nakamas! Este es mi primer fic de One Piece, ya que desde hace poco soy fan del anime. Espero que les guste mi historia la hice con mucho cariño para los amantes de Luffy y Nami.**

**One Piece no me pertenece si no que son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda.**

**Nadie toca lo del Capitán.**

Era un día normal en el Sunny, todos la tripulación se encontraban en la cubierta del barco disfrutando del excelente clima que había. Usoop le contaba un emocionado Chooper sus mentiras… es decir sus aventuras como el gran Capitán de Mar Usoop y claro el ingenuo reno se las creía, Zoro se encontraba durmiendo en el puesto vigía, Sanji cocinaba platillos especiales para sus queridas damiselas Nami y Robin las cuales se encontraban tomando el sol con unos exóticos y sexys bikinis, que resaltaban aun más sus atributos, volviendo loco a Sanji, el cual se desangraba en una esquina del barco, Franky hacia reparaciones en el barco y Brook tocaba una alegre melodía que había compuesto. Mientras en la cabeza del Sunny se encontraba el Capitán de los Sombreros de Paja, Monkey D. Luffy descansando con el sombrero tapándole el rostro del sol.

Chooper, que se había visto a Sanji desangrarse en una esquina del barco corrió hacia él para auxiliarlo.

Ahhhhhh necesitamos un doctor! UN DOCTOR.- gritaba con lágrimas en los ojos el reno.

TÚ ERES DOCTOR. – le rugieron todos para que se calmara.

Jajaja es cierto. – y sin más Chooper comenzó a atender a Sanji el cual inconsciente tenía corazones en los ojos y una sonrisa pervertida.

Una vez repuesto el cocinero, se dirigió a la cocina para empezar a preparar el almuerzo y si quería tener lista suficiente carne para el cabrón de su capitán y nakamas… y a sus bellas damiselas, debía apurarse.

Tan concentrado estaba cocinando que no escucho la voz de Nami llamándolo, se despabilo y paro la oreja cuando escucho nuevamente.

¡Sanji-kun! – exclamo la voz de Nami por tercera vez.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, el cocinero dejo lo que hacia y corrió al encuentro de su hermosa princesa.

NAMI-SWANN ¿Qué SE TE OFRECE?- pregunto con corazones en los ojos y bailando alrededor de ella.

Nada Sanji-kun, solo quería saber si todavía tienes un poco de jugo de Mandarinas, si no es mucha molestia. – pregunto Nami con una gran sonrisa que enamoro aun más al cocinero.

AHHHH MI HERMOSA NAMI-SWANN, ENSEGUIDA. – y así como se fue regreso de rápido con una jarra de jugo de Mandarina. – Aquí tienes mi hermosa damisela.

Ahh Arigato Sanji-kun.- dijo la navegante de manera coqueta. El cocinero floto derramando corazones por donde pasaba.

Cierto par de ojos miraban no de muy buena manera dicha escena, a tal vez de un sombrero de paja. Luffy sintió un raro malestar en el pecho al observar la forma tan melosa y cariñosa con la que el cocinero trataba a SU navegante, se llevo una mano al pecho, suspiro luego iría con Chooper para que lo revisara; se enderezo un poco para poder observar lo que hacía su navegante y el cocinero. Por alguna razón tenía deseos de patearle el culo a su cocinero, un sentimiento que nunca había sentido, ya que siempre lo vio coquetear con Nami y jamás le importo. Su mirada se volvió sombría y seria y el malestar en su pecho creció al escuchar el tono tan seductor que uso Nami para con Sanji, apretó los puños extrañado y molesto. Se bajo de la cabeza del Sunny y paso junto a su navegante y cocinero sin siquiera mirarlos camino a la enfermería, antes de cruzar la puerta miro de reojo a su navegante, que a pesar de estar con Sanji le dirigió una rápida mirada cómplice a su capitán, este sonrió y entro a la enfermería.

La hora del almuerzo era un caos totalmente siempre en el barco, debido a que su Capitán siempre se encontraba robándoles comida, pero extrañamente hoy se encontraba irritado y callado, el malestar en su pecho crecía a cada momento, no lo entendía Chooper le había dicho que no tenía nada raro. Pero con solo ver la escena que tenía enfrente no podía evitar irritarse y molestarse, ya que desde hacia rato Sanji rondaba a Nami como mosquito diciéndole lo hermosa que era y lanzándole miradas lascivas al escote pronunciado que está tenía debido a su blusa verde y lo peor de todo era ver como Nami se inclinaba hacia delante dando una mejor vista de su escote tanto a Sanji como a Luffy que se encontraba frente a ella y también ver como sonreía divertida en todo momento, como si las incoherencias que decía el cocinero fueran el mejor chiste del mundo. Inconscientemente el futuro Rey Pirata lanzaba olas y olas de haki a toda la cocina, alertando a sus nakamas de que el Capitán estaba molesto.

Usoop y Chooper lo miraban preocupados ya que no sabían que hacer, ni que decir ya que nunca habían visto a Luffy tan irritado y sin razón alguna, Zoro lo miraba interrogante y alerta y Robin… pues Robin seguía desayunado tranquila sin inmutarse por nada.

El cocinero estaba muy ocupado jugando con el cabello de Nami y acariciándole la mejilla mientras está desayunaba ignorándolo pero sin quitar la sonrisa ni apartarlo e ignorando también el malestar de su Capitán.

Luffy rechinaba los dientes, molesto su sombrero le ocultaba sus ojos pero se podía sentir el ambiente frio que emanaba el Capitán. Luffy no entendía que le pasaba, no le gustaba que Sanji tocara a SU navegante y aparte no sabía que hacer con el malestar que sentía. El limite llego para Luffy, fue cuando Nami se le cayó un trozo de fruta en el escote y Sanji con hemorragia nasal tomaba una servilleta y se disponía a tocar donde no debía.

A unos cuantos centímetros de tocar el escote de la navegante una mano, sostuvo la del cocinero de manera ruda y furiosa, Luffy tenía tapado los ojos por su sombrero, de repente la cocina quedo en absoluto silencio, expectantes.

Oe Capitán mierdoso, suéltame. No ves que tengo que limpiar a mi querida Nami-swann!- reclamo Sanji furioso.

Pero Luffy seguía sin contestarle.

Oe Capitán mierdoso me está escuchando?- le grito Sanji tratando de zafarse del agarre de Luffy.

Mia.- murmuro bajo Luffy.

Eh? Que has dicho cabrón?- inquirió Sanji pensando haber escuchado mal.

Eh dicho que es Mia.- repitió nuevamente Luffy para el asombro de todos.

Sanji furioso lo tomo de la chaqueta abierta roja y lo encaro.

¿De qué mierda hablas? Ella no es…- pero fue interrumpido por Luffy, que lo miro de la forma más fría y cruel que alguna vez vio, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al cocinero y al resto de nakamas, menos a Robin que estaba entretenida mirando la discusión.

He dicho que es mía, MI nakama, MI navegante, MI mujer. ¿Has entendido Sanji?- dijo frio causando que todos se les abrieran las mandíbulas de la impresión, pero antes de que alguien pudiera hablar Luffy soltó a Sanji tirándolo al suelo y sujeto a su navegante de la cintura y la beso de manera posesiva y salvaje, siendo correspondido casi al instante por Nami, que gustosa acepto el beso, luego de unos minutos se separaron jadeantes y Luffy miro a impactado Sanji y hablando lo más frío y firme posible le dijo. – MI mujer, solo mía y un pirata no comparte lo que es suyo y un Capitán pirata menos, nadie toca lo del Capitán y el que lo haga me lo cargo. ¿Quedo claro? – pregunto a un serio asustando a su tripulación, así que sin poder decir algo asintieron asustados.

Luego de eso la expresión fría del Capitán cambio rápidamente a la alegre y despreocupada sonrisa que acostumbraba.

Shishishishi vamos Nami.- dijo aun sonriendo a la mujer, la cual le beso en los labios y lo abrazo frente a los sorprendidos hombres.

Jajaja no sabía que fueras tan celoso y posesivo Luffy. – dijo está sonriendo seductora.

Es que no permito que Nadie toque lo del Capitán. – dijo Luffy al tiempo que se llevaba a la mujer en brazos dejando atrás a los asustados nakamas.

Es oficial el Capitán celoso da miedo. – dijo Usoop aun con los ojos llorosos, todos asintieron de acuerdo.

Tsk está es tú maldita culpa ero-cook. – lo golpeo Zoro antes de salir a continuar con sus deberes, que bueno que a él no le atrajeran en nada las brujas como Nami. Desde la torre de vigilancia miro de reojo a cierta arqueóloga que leía un libro tranquilamente.

Mientras aun en la cocina Sanji seguía en una esquina llorando.

**Fin.**

**Jajajaja espero que es haya gustado, ya que a mí me ha gustado escribirlo y tal vez sean un Luffy muy Oc pero para mí si Luffy quiere algo o lo considera suyo saca a salir a flote su lado pirata, además Luffy es pirata obviamente tiene su lado egoísta.**

**Además para mi Sanji se lo busco solito xD**

**Dejen muchos reviews si les gusto**


End file.
